happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramón
Ramón is a male adélie penguin who is the leader of the Amigos from the ''Happy Feet'' franchise. He is the mate of Carmen at the end of the sequel and the son of his unknown father mentioned in the first movie. He later meets Mumble, the Emperor Penguin who can't sing but they become friends, and also seems like the deuteragonist of the movie. Information ''Happy Feet In ''Happy Feet, Ramón was first seen when Mumble was being chased by a leopard seal. He met The Amigos, lead by Ramón, and then helped Mumble to "sing". The Amigos and Ramón help Mumble by singing behind Mumble's body to make Gloria interested. But he fails, because Gloria knew Mumble couldn't sing. Gloria then sang "Boogie Wonderland" with Mumble, and Amigos. But after Noah heard the song and Mumble, he exiles Mumble to becoming a outcast with his Amigos. Then they go find the aliens and he leave the Amigos and Lovelace. Ramón and the Amigos head back to Emperor-Land. At the end of the credits in Happy Feet, Ramón pops his head up out of the iris and says "Gracias". ''Happy Feet Two In ''Happy Feet Two, Ramón traveled back again to Emperor-Land to find a female when a trio of female emperor penguins thinks that he is too short and too gross when the male emperor penguin arrives and leaves with them when Ramón started to sing "I Want to Know What Love Is" but he found Mumble and Gloria, talking to their son Erik. When he entered to the hole, he says that he can fix their problem and tells little Erik about something. He goes home to Adélie-Land, while singing "Adélie-Land, Adélie-Land, be you want to be a haven for heroes". When Ramón is in the ocean by getting wet from the waves, Erik, Bo, and Atticus appears by singing "Walk It Out" and meets Ramón when they want to go to Adelie-Land but Ramón knows that they are not with their parents. When he say to them to shoot, Bo tries to calm him down when they are about to go to the water. As Atticus is chewing on his filppers, Ramón say to them to have himself push in the water by saying "1...2". After Ramón got pushed in the water, he almost choke on Bill and Will but he got chased by two leopard seals and went back on land. When Ramón says to the kids to get him back home, he with Erik, Bo, and Atticus went to Adelie-Land when they meet the rest of the Amigos on his group, but in Lovelace's Preshow, Sven appears to be flying high but when he lands to annouce, Ramón clashes Sven and thinks that his beak is too short. Lovelace calls the security to take the Amigos and Ramón somewhere. After the earthquake hits Adelie-Land when the Doomberg is coming to Emperor-Land, Sven was standing on a female adelie penguin head to learn Ramón to use Sventhink, but if he will it, it will be his. When the Amigos with Sven watches Ramón to think, he open his eyes to mistake Mumble as a girl when he is finding the kids, Ramón calls the security to have the Magellanic, Little, and Chinstrap penguins trap him and he falls for Carmen, a female Adélie penguin who's not interested, until he jumps off of an iceberg to be with her, making her realize how much he loves her, which brings Carmen to return his feelings. At the end of the movie, he leaves Emperor-Land with Carmen, but he met the Amigos again by putting their beaks in his hair. Personality Ramón is known as the penguin who such wanting love from the "Chicas". And he also make himself being the cool one. And as the leader, he does not behave like the other leaders. Also he has overbearing force, like with his friend Mumble, to let his feelings out after embarrassing himself in front of Gloria. But in Happy Feet Two, he looks a little different. He is with Carmen now. And is not too noisy and doesn't interfere. Appearance Ramón's appearance is like a normal Adélie Penguin but with little brown (orange in Happy Feet Two: The Novel) hair in his head. He also has brown eyes. Relationships Mumble Ramón first time met Mumble who was chased by a leopard seal. Then he ask Mumble to joins in the party. Ramón became friends with him. And also help him to singing by sing behind his body. But failed. And Ramón knows Mumble became a outcast because his "Happy Feet" made Mumble embarrassing in his community. Mumble trying to finds the aliens with Ramón and his Amigos who help him to find a way to the aliens. Carmen Ramón fell in love with Carmen quite literally at first sight, though the feeling was not mutual. He repeatedly tried to prove his love to her, much to her distaste. When she became trapped by the Doomberg, Ramón made the choice to leap off the cliff, fully aware of the fact that this may have meant dying together -- and in doing so, won her heart. Erik Ramón is seen as an uncle figure to Erik since he offer to give some advice on Erik lack of confidence. A few moments later he stormed off return to Adélie-Land. Not long after, they meet again (with Bo and Atticus) during Ramón way back to Adélie-Land. Ramón tried to persuade them to return to the Emperor-Land since their parents are not with them. But eventually he relented and allowed them to follow him along back to Adélie-Land. Songs *"My Way" *"Boogie Wonderland" *"Leader of the Pack" *"I Wish (Reprise)" *"Dragostea din tei" *"Under Pressure" Voice Actors *Happy Feet - (2006) - (film) - Robin Williams (speaking and singing) *Happy Feet Two - (2011) - (film) - Robin Williams (speaking and singing) *Happy Feet: The Videogame - (2006) - (video game) - Dan Castellaneta Trivia *Ramón is the second character to win the affection of his mate ''without ''singing a Heartsong, Mumble is the first. Instead of singing his Heartsong to her, he dove from a cliff to prove to Carmen that he loves her. *Ramón is the the first (and so far the only) member of the Amigos to have a love interest/mate. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Main Characters Category:Amigos Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters